


Me, You, and Some Leather

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comfort, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Dom Keith, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Hair-pulling, I think that's everything, Kisses, Leashes, M/M, Nervous Keith, Nipple Clamps, Praise, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Shiro, Subdrop, Wax Play, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: In the bedroom, Shiro likes it hot - hot and kinky.  Keith agrees to try out Shiro's love of pain and takes the role as the one dominating in the bedroom.  It's not as easy as it seemed at first, but eventually, Keith gets into the groove.  And he gets very into it.





	Me, You, and Some Leather

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't have anything written specifically for Shiro's birthday, but this has been sitting in my WIPs for almost a year and a half, so I figured now would be as good a time as ever to post it! So Please enjoy!
> 
> This is also the very first time I have written smut this intense, so please bear with me if it's not as incredibly raunchy as you would have liked.

   Shiro sat eagerly in a wooden chair at the foot of his bed, toes excitedly tapping against the floor.  The room was dim, so he could easily see the light of the bathroom spilling out from under the door. Keith was inside putting on his special outfit for that night’s activities.  Shiro’s anticipation for the evening’s events only grew each moment Keith was locked behind that door.

   Shiro felt a surge of excitement when the light finally flicked off and Keith emerged from the bathroom, slowly and cautiously.

   “This is what you wanted?”  Keith smiled shyly and held his hands to show himself off.  

   Shiro nodded enthusiastically.  “Yes, yes! You look amazing! Absolutely stunning!  I love you!”

   Keith had on all black: black fingerless, lace opera gloves; a black corset with shiny, silver grommets and black lace detailing across the tops of the small black bra cups; a black, leather mini-skirt that hardly covered his ass; black, lace panties that just barely peeked out and matched the black fishnet stockings and garter belt; black wedge heels with little flower details that lifted Keith up at least four inches.  Shiro was absolutely thrilled. Floored. Hell, Keith had even put on some lipstick to really complete the look. As breathtaking as Shiro thought Keith looked, Keith stood with his knees together and then folded his arms awkwardly over his chest. His eyes shot to the ground as he noticed Shiro still staring at him, jaw practically to the floor and drooling like an idiot.

   “Keith, baby, you don’t need to be nervous.  You look great!” Shiro encouraged. “I love it!  I love you!” 

   Shiro would have stood up and comforted Keith, but his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair and his wrists were bound behind him.

   “I love you, too.  And you really think I look that good?”  Keith looked up, a little bit of his confidence coming back.  He walked over to Shiro with a little more pep in his step.

   “Look!”  Keith held his hands out flat so Shiro could see his fingers.  “I even put some nail polish on, and I’m wearing the earrings you gave me.”  The earrings were the simple ruby studs that Shiro had gotten Keith for his birthday.

   “They look very pretty.”  Shiro smiled and leaned up to kiss Keith’s cheek when Keith tapped on it.

   “Alright.  I think I’m ready.  Are you?”

   Shiro nodded wildly once again.  “Yes. Yes yes yes.”

   Keith took a calming breath and walked over to Shiro’s bed and nervously unrolled the bundle that Shiro had gotten out.  Inside he found an array of rather… risque items, each being revealed little by little as the bundle unfurled. Keith blushed when he saw the riding crops and paddles, gags and blindfolds, collars, leashes, and… oh, he didn’t even know what some of the things were.

   “You’re sure about this?”  Keith half wanted Shiro to back out, but the eager eyes and nod Shiro gave reassured Keith that this was exactly what Shiro desired, regardless of how warm it made Keith feel.

   “If you don’t want to do this we can stop,” Shiro soothed.  “I know it’s a lot.”

   “No, I want to try it, I’m just nervous.”

   “You don’t need to be, baby.  I’ll be right here. Just you and me and some leather.”

   Keith chuckled.  “So, where do you start?”

   “Turn the heater on for the wax to melt.”

   “Right.  Wax.”

   Keith plugged the small heater in and poured some wax shavings into the little bowl.  He had almost forgotten that Shiro mentioned the wax when they had talked about doing this a few weeks ago.  At first, Keith was mortified at what fantasies Shiro so desperately wanted to divulge in. The least vanilla thing they had done to this point was some roleplay, and even that was tamed down.  Then Shiro was talking about chains and whips and leather and being dominated? By Keith of all people! Keith was not the most assertive person in the bedroom, and here Shiro was wanting to be completely overpowered by him, a role that was usually reserved for himself.  Later, Shiro had shown Keith his collection of bondage and dominance tools, and Keith felt as though he was going to pass out. He had never seen so much leather and metal in one place before. But after a few days of Shiro showing Keith the ropes (most literally) of what he had and what he liked, Keith gained a little more confidence to actually perform the acts.  It certainly helped that Shiro said he would walk Keith through it the first time just so he would be more comfortable. But it still felt silly, especially since Shiro was super into it. Keith still thought the whole thing was a bit bizarre.

   The wax began to melt and Keith looked at Shiro for instruction.

   “Collar,”  Shiro said, nodding the the items on the bed.

   “Collar.  Okay.” Keith eyed Shiro’s collection of collars.  Some were thick, others thin. Some had studs and chains and hooks and dirty phrases embroidered on.  One looked like a straight-up dog collar, and was that a muzzle? “Which one?”

   “Whichever one you like the most, baby.”

   Keith looked back over the collars and selected a black one with a small, silver ring on the front and thin, gunmetal chains around the edges.  He showed it to Shiro and Shiro nodded approvingly. Keith walked back over to Shiro and carefully wrapped it around his neck, securing it in the back.

   “Is it too tight?”  Keith asked nervously, fingers running over the leather.

   “It’s perfect.”  Shiro smiled and Keith felt better.  He just had to remember to relax.

   “What now?”

   “How about the nipple clamps?”

   Keith looked at Shiro with wide eyes.  “Clamps?”

   Shiro chuckled.  “It’s okay, babe.  They’re padded so they don’t hurt as much as you think they do, remember?”

   “Oh yeah…”  Keith pulled out a set of rubber-coated clamps that were attached by a long chain.  He smiled at Shiro and pinched them so they opened and closed. Keith went back to Shiro and sat on his lap, straddling his hips, making him swinging his legs around Shiro a bit of a show.  Shiro got more excited as Keith licked his finger and rubbed circles around one of his nipples to get it erect for the clamp.

   “How does that feel?”  Keith asked as he gently clipped the clamp in place.

   “Loosen it just a little.”

   Keith did as Shiro said and repeated these actions for the other nipple.  Once he was done, he experimentally tugged on the chain. Shiro drew in a breath and Keith knew he must think it felt good, at least to him.  Keith swung his leg around and regained his standing position.

   “Does it feel alright?”  He asked.

   “Feels great.”

   “And I’m not letting you wear those for more than 15 minutes.”  Keith looked at the clock. “I don’t want you in pain.”

   “Alright.”

   “And you remember the safeword?”

   “Vol-tron,” Shiro sang.

   “Okay, I’m just making sure.”

   “Ready to get started?”

   Keith nodded, feeling more confident.  “The rope?”

   Shiro nodded and Keith bent down to unstrap Shiro’s ankles from the chair.  He went to the back and undid Shiro’s wrists. He moved the chair and Shiro stood, then going over and looping a rope through the rings on the thick, leather cuffs Shiro was wearing.  On the ceiling was a series of pulleys with the rope strung around them.

   “Do I just pull?”  Keith asked.

   Shiro nodded.  Keith slowly pulled the rope and Shiro’s hands went up with it.  Earlier, they had practiced the knots needed, so Keith was confident in that part.  Shiro’s hands went above his head and Keith carefully watched to see when the rope got pulled far enough.  He stopped when he noticed Shiro’s heels just starting to lift off the ground.

   “Too high?”  Keith asked.

   “It’s just right.”

   Keith secured the ropes on a small mount on the wall and walked back over to the items in the bed.

   “Now the fun part,” Shiro teased with a wink.

   Keith rolled his eyes.  “Which should I use?”

   “It’s up to you, baby.  Choose your the one that’s your absolute favorite.”

   Keith squinted and scrunched up his nose at Shiro as Shiro chuckled and gave a wide smile.  He was way to excited for this. Favorite. Ha.

   Shiro sure did have quite the collection of paddles.  He noticed some had backward writing on them (no doubt they would leave that word printed across the person’s skin).  Keith picked up a small whip on a stick, then promptly placed it back down. That was much too intense right now. He eyed a riding crop and lifted that one instead.  It was simple brown leather and felt good it Keith’s hand, like it was made just for him. This would do. He walked back over to Shiro, who was facing the opposite direction.  Keith took a second to admire Shiro’s back and how the muscles were taut with his hands raised above his head. Then there was his plump ass and thick legs. Keith drug the end of the riding crop down the center of Shiro’s back and Shiro shivered.  For a split second, Keith imagined what Shiro’s skin would look like with red slashes running it, wax dripping down those marks, and Shiro on his knees begging and pleading for satisfaction. Maybe this would be fun.

   Keith looped his fingers under the band of Shiro’s boxers and took them off to reveal Shiro’s bare ass.  Keith tossed the underwear aside and paused for a moment.

   “So,” Keith began, “you want me to just… hit you?”

   “Yeah…  Pretty much.”  From the moment the leather riding crop touched his skin, Shiro’s excitement for the evening had skyrocketed.  Every ounce of his being was buzzing with anticipation.

   Keith gripped the crop tightly and tried to gain the courage to do what Shiro wanted.  He eyed Shiro’s bare ass and then the riding crop. All he needed to do was give him a smack.  That was all. Keith imagined the sound it would make when crop met skin and how it would feel in his hand.  But it would hurt Shiro, the leather against the skin. Keith didn’t want to hurt Shiro. Pain wasn’t good. But the longer Keith waited the more nervous he became.

   “I can’t do this!”  Keith covered his face with his hands and squatted down, succumbing to nerves.  “I can’t! I don’t want to hurt you, Takashi!”

   Shiro looked over his shoulder.  “It’s okay, Keith. I promise you won’t hurt me… at least badly.  I’ve done this before and I’m okay with it.”

   “No!  It’s gonna hurt!”  Keith cried. “Sex is supposed to feel good!”

   “Baby… It will feel good.  It’s what I want. It’ll be fun after a bit.”

   “I know…”  Keith looked up at Shiro.  “But I’m scared.”

   Shiro chuckled.  “You don’t need to be scared.  I promise that if you are really, truly hurting me, I’ll let you know, okay?  We have our safeword.”

   Keith stood and he nodded.  He took another calming breath.  He just needed to hit Shiro. That was all.  One and done. One more moment passed and Keith finally got the last bit of courage he needed to hit Shiro’s ass with the tip of the riding crop.  It made a sharp slap upon contact with the bare skin, which almost startled Keith.

   “I’m sorry, Takashi!  Did that hurt? I didn’t mean to hit you that hard!”  Keith looked at the pink blotch on Shiro’s ass with worry.

   “Babe, it’s fine.  It doesn’t hurt as much as you think it does.”  Shiro turned his head and smiled, seeing Keith’s worry.

_ It’s fine, Keith,  _ Keith thought to himself.   _ He wanted this.  You’re the Dom. Dominate.  You can do this. _

   Keith gripped the riding crop firmer and put another mark on Shiro’s ass, this one a brighter pink than the one before.

   “Takashiiiii!”  Keith covered his mouth slightly.  “It’s all pink!”

   “It’s fine, Keith.  You’re doing great. Remember, you can use the long part, too.  Just remember, you’re in charge, so you can do whatever you want.”

_ That’s right, _ Keith thought.   _ I’m the boss.  I’m in charge. _

   “Well then, you…”  Keith fought through his nervousness.  He was the dominant one, so he had to dominate.  “You have to count. Count the… uh… when I hit you.”

   Shiro nodded and Keith struck him again.  “Three.”

   Keith was starting to get more into his role.  He reeled back slightly and hit Shiro harder at the base of his ass with the body of the riding crop.  Shiro winced. “F-four.”

   “Was that too hard?  I’m sorry, Takashi.”

   “No, no, that was perfect.  More like that one, Keith.”

   “Sir.”  Keith fiddled with the riding crop.  “You have to call me ‘sir.’”

   “Whatever you say,  _ sir. _ ”  Shiro smirked, but it was quickly wiped off his face when Keith struck him again.  “Five.”

   “Louder.”  Keith commanded.  He struck Shiro again.

   “Six!”

   Keith stepped over to the side of Shiro and hooked his finger around the chain that was between the nipple clamps Shiro had on.  He gave a slow tug outward and struck Shiro again.

   “S-seven.”  Shiro’s voice was heavy.

   Keith cleared his throat.  “How does that feel?” He tugged on the chain a little more.

   “Really good, sir,” Shiro breathed.

   “That’s good to hear.”  Keith rubbed Shiro’s nipples while still pulling the chain.  He then released the chain and went back to behind Shiro. He struck Shiro across the thighs with the riding crop, a long, pink line appearing right away.

   “Eight.”  Shiro was breathing heavily.

   “I said louder.”  Keith hit Shiro hard on the thighs again.

   “Nine!”

   “Good.”  Keith ran the end of the riding crop perpendicular to the horizontal marks on Shiro’s ass and thighs.  They were pink and defined and made Keith feel proud. But he wanted to hit Shiro somewhere else. He thought back to the research they had done.  Where were the safe zones for impact? Butt, thighs, forearms, but those were up too high. Maybe the fronts of the thighs.

   “Here?”  Keith gently rubbed the fronts of Shiro’s thighs and waited for permission.

   “Absolutely.”  Shiro sounded eager.

   Keith took a breath and looped his finger around the chain between the nipple clamps again and tugged as he struck Shiro with the riding crop once more.

   Shiro let out a cry of pleasure, and his knees squeezed together as the sensation filled his body.  “Ten!”

   Keith smiled.  He sort of liked watching Shiro flinch.  Keith looked down and realized that this was the first time had he noticed how hard Shiro was getting.  His cock was almost fully erect and was dripping slightly. Keith ran his riding crop over the tip of Shiro cock, and Shiro whimpered.

   “I didn’t know this would turn you on so much,”  Keith said as he ran his riding crop over Shiro’s abs.  “Look at that, you’re dripping.”

   Keith took off one of his gloves and looked back at the clock.  It was about time to take the nipple clamps off, so Keith gave it one last tug before unclipping them and tossing them onto the bed.  He licked his thumb on his gloved hand and pressed onto one of Shiro’s nipples.

   “They’re so red…”  Keith said as he moved his thumb in a circle.  He ran a nail over it and Shiro winced. “You like that?”

   “They’re sensitive, sir.”

   “And you teased me about having a sensitive chest.”  Keith chuckled and continued to rub. With his bare hand, he reached between Shiro’s legs and stroked his cock.  Shiro bit his lip and he leaned forward slightly.

   “Feels good, huh?”  Keith whispered as he stroked and rubbed.

   “Y-yes, sir,” Shiro replied.

   “Spread your legs.”

   Shiro took a moment to open his legs for Keith.  Once he was settled, Keith released Shiro’s cock and drug his riding crop over the insides of Shiro’s thighs.

   “They’re so soft,” Keith cooed.  “It would be a shame if something were to happen to them.”

   With that, Keith firmly struck the soft insides of Shiro’s thighs.  Shiro gasped, his knees bending slightly.

   “How many is that?”  Keith asked.

   “Eleven.”

   “And now?”  Keith hit Shiro’s other thigh.

   “T-twelve…”

   “Good job.”

   Keith switched between Shiro’s thighs and ass until Shiro finally called out twenty in his heavy, tired voice.  Pink stripes on Shiro’s skin marked Keith’s handiwork and he admired what he had done.

   “My goodness, you are really enjoying yourself.”  Keith drew his riding crop over Shiro’s balls and up the shaft of his penis, precum still dribbling out.  “I’m surprised you haven’t come all over yourself yet, huh?” Keith began to languidly stroke Shiro’s cock, rubbing the tip his the pad of this thumb.

   “I… S-sir…”  Shiro was breathing heavily now, cheeks flushed and sweat forming on his forehead.  “It’s… it’s really good, sir.”

   “And you’ve been such a good boy for me.”  Keith put a kiss on Shiro’s cheek, leaving a print of red lipstick.  “We can do the wax now.”

   Keith scampered away and Shiro was left dangling with a sensation of loneliness.  Forgottenness. Neglect. Of course Keith would tease him like that then just run off.  But it wasn’t like he minded. Shiro was happy that Keith was coming out of his shell a little, almost giving him what he wanted then letting go.  Sure, this wasn’t as dominating and humiliating as some sex trips he had been on, but he knew Keith was doing his best, and his best was just enough.

   Keith slipped his glove back on and returned with a towel, spreading it out on the floor so any stray drops of wax wouldn’t get in the carpet.  Shiro glanced down as Keith bent over to place the towel. He licked his lips when Keith’s skirt rode up and revealed the lacey panties and Keith’s ass hanging out.  He looked absolutely delicious. If only Shiro could just get a little touch. That was all he needed. Get Keith a little flustered. It would be perfect. When Keith stood back up, he pulled at the panties and stockings.  When doing this, Shiro thought he looked a little uncomfortable, like the panties had gotten wedged too far up his ass. Had he gotten a size too small? Wasn’t lingerie supposed to be tiny anyway?

   Keith stood back and assessed the situation before him.  Shiro was still roped up and now it was wax time. What position should be best for the wax?  Shiro was much too tall for Keith to reach his shoulders, and he was being stretched out from the ropes.  After a moment of thought, Keith loosened the ropes from the holder and lowered Shiro slightly, making the ropes slacker.

   “Just… lean forwards some.”

   Shiro did as Keith said, now standing bent at the waist, his torso more parallel to the floor, hands above his head, and ass out.  Keith liked this position. A lot.

   Keith checked the wax by stirring it with a popsicle stick.  It was smooth and warm, but not hot enough to burn. He took the bowl off the heater and walked back to Shiro, tossing his riding crop aside.

   “Is this too hot?”  Keith dipped his finger in the wax and pressed it onto Shiro’s shoulder.

   “Feels fine.”

   “Oh, wait a second.”  Keith set the bowl of hot wax down on the towel and scamper out again.  Shiro furrowed his brow as Keith exited the room, wondering where he was going.  Shiro thought he had gotten out everything that they would need, but maybe he had forgotten something.  A few minutes later, he returned with a step stood in hand.

   “You’re too tall more me to reach.”  Keith set the stool down and got the bowl of wax.  He stepped onto the stool and got his balance. “Ready?”

   Shiro nodded and felt the first drip of hot wax land on the center of his back.  He winced.

   “Is it too hot?”  Keith asked, immediately going back to his worrisome self.

   “It’s fine, Keith.  Just keep going.”

   “What did I tell you to call me?”  Keith put more wax on the small of Shiro’s back.

   “Sorry…  _ sir. _ ”

   “That’s what I thought.”  Keith watched Shiro’s muscles tighten with each drop of wax.  It quickly cooled leaving little red beads where it fell. “You like that, baby?”

   “Mmm… yes, sir.”

   “Good.”  Keith dripped the wax where he had struck Shiro, and Shiro whimpered slightly.  This surprised Keith, as Shiro was usually fairly quiet during sex. He sort of liked it.  He dripped more wax, watching it roll down the curve of Shiro ass before hardening again.

   Keith set the wax down and went back to the ropes.  “Do as I say, Takashi,” Keith commanded as he took hold of the ropes.  He walked over to the front and Shiro and bent down to talk to him. He ran a finger under Shiro’s chin, and Shiro looked up at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

   “I don’t like this position,” Keith purred.  “I want you on your knees with your ass up, okay?”

   Shiro nodded eagerly.  “Yes, sir.”

   From where Keith was, Shiro could see down the corset Keith had on, right to where his little, pert nipples were.  Shiro could also see Keith’s knees pressed together, the skirt riding up. Again, Shiro wanted to touch, but couldn’t.

   Keith smiled and kissed Shiro on the nose.  He slowly lowered Shiro down so he was on his knees and elbows.  Shiro glanced up as Keith was fiddling with ropes and got a clear view up his skirt.  Shiro felt his cock tingle.

_ Just stay there, _ Shiro thought.   _ Just for a second. _

   “The whole way down,” Keith said as he put a heeled foot gently on Shiro’s head and pressed it into the towel.  Shiro again got another view of the insides of Keith’s thighs and his cock being held back by those panties. He licked his lips and stared.  Oh, it was glorious.

   “Hey!”  Keith squatted down and pulled on Shiro’s collar.  “No looking up my skirt! Don’t you dare do that again!”  He yanked the collar again so Shiro’s ear was closer to his mouth.  “Do I make myself clear?”

   “Y-yes, sir!  Ver- very clear, s-sir!”  Shiro breathed out, eyes wide with surprise and lust.  Keith released the collar with a slight shove and stood back up, glaring at Shiro from above.

   “I’m not going to tolerate a disgusting pervert.  I can’t believe you would do something so vile.” Keith walked back to behind Shiro and covered his mouth to keep from screaming.  Had he just said that? To Shiro? Did Shiro like it? Did  _ he _ like it?  Keith fanned himself with his hands and regained his composure.  It’s okay; he was the dom tonight. He can say stuff like that. It’s what Shiro wanted, after all.

   Keith put the wax back on the heater to warm and thin out and looked back over at the items on the bed.  Punishment. He remembered Shiro talking about punishment being a part of his. Keith eyed the riding crop he loved so much and held it in his hand.  As much as the riding crop appealed to Keith, the paddles were starting to look more interesting. He picked one up and turned it over in his hand. It was small and wooden with a few holes in it.  Another was leather and had “Daddy’s” press into it. Shiro had round ones and square ones and long ones and short ones. Keith finally chose a smaller, wooden paddle to use on Shiro next.

   “Your behavior was not acceptable, Takashi,”  Keith said as he ran his hand over the paddle.  “And you will need to be punished.”

   Keith landed a hard smack with the paddle across Shiro’s ass.  Shiro cried out sightly.

   “You need to count for me.”

_ Smack _ .

   “Two.”

   “Louder.”

_ Smack _ .

   “Three!”

   “Good boy.”  Keith sat down on the bed and continued to smack Shiro’s with the paddle.  His feet were starting to hurt from being crammed in the high heels. Shiro continued to count nice and loudly as Keith smacked him.  

   Keith smacked Shiro for a sixth time and glanced up to see the wax he had almost forgotten about.  Wax, plus paddle, equaled… something that could be fun?

   “Wait just a second, baby.  I’m not done.”

   Keith set the paddle down and picked up the bowl of wax.  He stirred it and walked back over the Shiro, admiring Shiro’s bright red ass.

   “Tell me if this is too hot, okay?”  Keith let some of the wax drip off the stick and onto Shiro’s ass.  Shiro moaned, pushing his ass farther into the air. Keith took that as a “no, it’s just right” and let some more drops fall onto Shiro’s skin.  He moaned and whined again, letting his back fall closer to the floor and his ass stick out. Shiro was slowly losing himself to the hot sting of the wax, melting into bliss.  But Shiro’s dream was disrupted when Keith smacked his ass once again right after dripping hot wax onto his skin. Shiro yelped and shook his ass in reflex.

   “How many?”  Keith teased, letting the paddle linger on Shiro’s skin.

   “Seven,” Shiro said, breath catching at the end.

   “Good boy.”

   Keith continued his pattern of giving Shiro a few spanks then dripping wax onto his sensitive skin, hearing him moan and watching his jolt.  Shiro was this close to crying as Keith slowed down his pace, letting the paddle remain on Shiro’s skin as he counted. He waited until he got to a total of twelve before giving Shiro s break.  Now, Shiro’s ass was bright red and Keith knew he should start to think about moving onto the bed. But there was one more thing he wanted to do.

   “Was that enough?  Are you sorry for what you did?”  Keith crooned as he picked up a small velvet bag.

   “Yes, sir.”  Shiro’s voice was a little shaky.

   “Then say you’re sorry.”

   “I’m sorry.”

   “Address me when you speak to me.”

   “Sorry, sir.  I’m sorry, sir.”

   “For what?”

   “For looking up your skirt, sir.”

   Keith smirked.  “And what does that make you?”

   Genuine shame rushed over Shiro as he remembered the words Keith had said to him.  “A p-pervert…”

   “That’s right.”  Keith took the tool out of the bag and rolled it over his hand.  “A disgusting pervert. Looking up my skirt? I thought you were better behaved than that.  Suppose I wasn’t wearing panties. You would have seen everything, and I would have had to really punish you.  You would never get to come.”

   Shiro had a feeling Keith was up to something.  Shiro pursed his lips and waited for another smack from the paddle, or maybe another lashing from the riding crop, anything to keep his punishment going.  But that pain never came. Instead, he felt Keith’s hand rub his ass and then his lower back. They were gentle rubs, going in a circular motion, probably massaging the wax into his skin.  It felt good. Shiro began to relax, figuring Keith was starting ease off, but the Shiro felt an almost tickling sensation on the bottoms of his feet. His toes curled and the sensation was gone.  But there it was again, going down his spine. It made him shiver.

   “You like that?”

   “Yes, sir…”  Shiro racked his brain trying to think of what Keith was using.  It was too concentrated to a feather tickler and too light to be the riding crop.  What did Keith have?

   “Spread your legs.”  Keith lightly smacked Shiro’s inner thigh with his hand and Shiro shifted so his knees were further apart.  “Stick your ass out more. Let me see.”

   Shiro pressed his chest into the towel and pushed his ass out to Keith.  Keith smiled and knelt down behind Shiro. Keith moved his tool down past Shiro’s lower back.  Shiro gasped when he felt the little metal pins on a Wartenberg Pinwheel prick his anus. They then rolled over his taint, shooting sparks through his body.  Keith slowly rolled it over his balls. Shiro moaned and the pins continued up his shaft, disappearing once they just barely grazed the tip of his penis. Shiro was gasping, having almost come from that sensation alone.

   Then it came again, rolling back across his taint, over his balls, and up his shaft, this time a little bit harder, waves of prickling pleasure zipping through him.  Shiro balled his fists and panted, wanting so badly to shoot his load all over the towel he was laying on. Keith grinned when he saw Shiro’s cock bounce on its own and drool long strings precum.  He liked watching Shiro shake as he ran the pinwheel back over the pink stripes on his thighs and then his hot, red ass. Shiro whined and whimpered, mentally begging for release.

   “Did you like that?  You were all twitchy.”  Keith was now laying on the ground next to Shiro with a crafty smile on his face.  He was running the pinwheel over his fingers to Shiro could see, spinning it quickly.

   “Yes, s-sir…”  Shiro breathed.

   “Well, I’m happy to hear that.  You were such a good boy. You didn’t come at all.”  Keith leaned closer to Shiro. “I’m done being on the floor, baby.  My feet hurt and, frankly, I want to have some pleasure too, since you’ve been rock hard since forever.  Stay here and be a good boy for me while I get the bed ready.”

   Keith popped a kiss on Shiro’s nose before standing up and walking back to the bed.  He put all of the used tools in a pile and put them on the nightstand. He wrapped up the rest of Shiro’s collection and placed it beside the bed.  Keith rolled the duvet off the bed and carried it to the corner to sit until he needed it again. The pillows and sheets were fine. Keith walked back to Shiro.

   “C’mon.  Up you go.”  Keith gestured for Shiro to stand and he did, shakily.  Keith got another good look at him. His cheeks were as red as his ass and his hair was a mess.  His cock was still hard and dribbling precum, much to Keith’s delight.

   “On the bed.  Spread out so I can strap you in.”

   Shiro complied and layed down as Keith adjusted the restraints on the bed frame.  It felt so good being able to lay down and relax his muscles. Keith worked diligently yet carefully, going over all the latches to make sure they would hold.  Once everything was secured, Keith latched the short chains onto the cuffs Shiro was already wearing on his wrists and ankles. Now Shiro was spread out across his bed, legs spread wide and arms above his head.  Keith was satisfied with this position. Oh, so satisfied.

   Keith stirred the wax on the heater.  It still wasn’t as thin as he wanted, so he sat down on the side of the bed and smiled at Shiro.

   “So how are you feeling?”  Keith asked as he swung his legs.

   “Alright,” Shiro said back, straining his neck to look at Keith.

   “That’s good.  Are you having fun?”

   “It’s pretty good.”

   “Hmm…”

   “Are you?”

   “I suppose.  It feels kinda silly, though.”

   “Silly?”

   “Yeah, like we’re acting or something.”  Keith smiled at Shiro one last time before he stood to stir the wax.  It nice and runny now, so Keith picked up the bowl and stepped back over to Shiro on the bed.  He got up on his knees on the bed and swung one leg over Shiro so he was straddling his torso. Shiro did his best to not stare at Keith for too long for fear of coming right then and there, Keith’s creamy thighs bearing fishnets and skirt riding up to just hint at his panties.  And the thought of Keith’s cute butt only centimeters from his cock made Shiro go crazy.

   “You like this?”  Keith cooed, stirring the wax and smiling at Shiro.

   “Yeah…”  Shiro breathed.  He could sense that his eyes were glazing over and that his jaw was going slack.

   “Be good for me, baby.”  Keith dipped the popsicle stick into the wax and flicked some onto Shiro’s chest, little drops of wax dotting Shiro’s skin.  Shiro drew in a sharp breath as the hot wax hit his skin.

   “Too hot?”  Keith asked as he stirred the wax again.

   “No, it’s fine.”

   “Good.”  Keith held the stick up higher and let the wax drip onto Shiro’s chest in big drops, splattering slightly when it touched skin.  Shiro’s muscles flexed, giving Keith a delicious view of the hard work Shiro had put in at the gym. Keith giggled as he dripped wax around Shiro’s nipples.  Shiro gasped and tilted his head back, his nipples still sensitive from the clamps and from being pressed against the towel. Keith’s artwork across Shiro's nude body was oh-so lovely.

   “They’re still all pink, Takashi,” Keith purred.  “Do you like the wax around them?”

   “Yes, sir…”

   Keith scooted back to get a better view of Shiro’s abs.  In doing so, he pressed his ass against Shiro’s neglected cock.  Shiro moaned and pressed his head against the pillows, pulling at the restraints around his wrists and ankles.

   “Oh, I forgot about  _ that… _ ”  Keith, with a devilish smile on his face, pressed his ass down onto Shiro’s cock, making Shiro groan again.  Keith sighed as well, feeling Shiro’s shaft rub against his ass. Oh, how he wanted it inside of him, but he also wanted to tease Shiro more and make him beg.  Begging… maybe he’s save that for later…

   Keith rocked his hips on Shiro’s cock, Shiro whining and carrying on.

   “What do you want?”  Keith purred as he let a few drops of wax drip onto Shiro’s abs, his muscles becoming taut when the wax reached his skin.

   “Kei-”

   “What?”  More wax fell and Shiro whimpered.

   “Sir.  I just- I want- I need-”

   “What is it, baby?”  Keith braced himself on Shiro’s torso with his free hand as he kept grinding, only just a bit harder.  “Do you know what I want?”

   Shiro fought through his sore throat and dry mouth.  “W-what?”

   “I want that big cock of yours deep inside me, fucking me long and hard, filling me with hot cum.”

   “Please…”  Shiro moaned, his hips kicking upwards to gain more friction from Keith.

   “You have to be patient, baby.”  Keith used that same tempting purr as before.  “Be a good boy and I’ll let you have what you want.”

   Shiro nodded and breathed heavily, much to Keith pleasure.  He eyed Shiro’s nipples, contemplating whether to put the clamps back on, drip more wax around them, or use his new-found pinwheel to prick them some.

   Then Keith heard his phone ring.  He paused and listened, hearing the chime again.

   “Shit!”  Keith swung his legs over Shiro and climbed off the bed, setting the wax back on the heater.  “That’s my boss!”

   Keith scurried over to his jacket in the bathroom, nearly tripping in his high heels as he ran over the carpet.  Keith dug through his clothes on the floor and managed to find his phone before the call went to voicemail.

   “Hello!  Yes… Yes…”

   Shiro strained his neck to see what Keith was doing.  Then Keith emerged from the bathroom. He gave Shiro a sign to just wait a minute before he scurried out of the room, continuing to talk to the person on the phone.  Shiro sighed and leaned his head back on the pillow. Why did they have to call now, when he was strapped to a bed with a throbbing erection? Shiro tried to keep himself occupied by making his restraints jingle, twisting his wrists in the cuffs.

   “No, I thought the data was inconclusive.  I was going to run a few more trials just to make sure I hadn’t missed something.”  Keith walked back into the room after about ten minutes with his open laptop balanced on one hand, his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder.  He walked over to Shiro’s desk and set his laptop down, continued to talk and scroll through the documents.

   “Uh-huh… No, I’m looking at them right now…”  Keith bent over to look at the screen, causing his skirt to ride up and giving Shiro a full view of what was underneath.  Damn, this was frustrating.

   “Keith…”  Shiro whispered.  “Keith.”

_ Sorry _ , Keith mouthed, gesturing for Shiro to wait just a little longer.  He went back to his computer, still maintaining his conversation.

   “I combined those into one table…  Uh-huh… I can change that.”

   Keith moved to sit on the chair at Shiro’s desk.  He sat awkwardly, leaning off to the side and with his legs together.  Shiro heard him rapidly typing, still talking. Shiro gazed at the ceiling and at the open bathroom door.  He was starting to get cold and antsy. He was still rock hard, and just glancing up at Keith made his cock pulse.  He so badly wanted to rip out of the restraints and drag Keith back to bed so he could fuck Keith’s brains out, but that was not an option.

   “Uh-huh… Oh yeah?”  Keith laughed as he stood and exited the room again, seeming to have completely forgotten about Shiro.  Shiro groaned again and entertained himself by wiggling his toes, trying to raise them one at a time. Then Keith came back with some paper, still talking on that damn phone.

   “Keith!”  Shiro said.  Keith scowled and shushed Shiro with his hand, immediately going back his phone call.

   “Keith!  Keith!” Shiro pulled at the restraints to get Keith's attention.

_ Be quiet! _  Keith mouthed with an angry look.

   “Keeeeith!”  Shiro pouted.

_ Shut up, Takashi! _  Keith was starting to look angry.  He leaned back over and looked over the paper documents and his computer screen.  Shiro didn’t mind this time. He got to see more of Keith’s ass in those panties, so he could stay bent over as long as he wanted to.

   “No, I can send them to him…  They’re in print… Come in now?”  Keith turned to Shiro who was still on the bed.  He bit his lip, glancing at the desk and then to Shiro.  “He’s there?”

_ What? _  Shiro mouthed, pulling on the restraints a little.

   “I… I’m in the middle of something actually…”  Keith smiled at Shiro, but it soon faded. “What am I doing?  I’m… looking after my friend’s baby for the evening.”

   There was a pause and Keith gave Shiro and smile and thumbs up.  “Three o’clock is fine… Yes… I’ll have them… Okay, bye.”

   Keith hung up the phone and sighed.  “I’m sorry, baby. I couldn’t ignore a call from my boss and she wanted to check on my data collection…”  Keith walked back over to Shiro and sat on the edge of the bed. “There’s a lot going on at work…”

   “Oh…”  Shiro could feel Keith’s change in mood as his shoulders dropped and his posture slumped.  “Is everything alright?”

   “Yeah, it’s just…”  Keith sighed, still not looking right at Shiro.  “People have been getting laid off since the company started downsizing some.  I think my position is safe, but I can’t help but worry I’ll be next since I’ve been working there for the least amount of time.”

   “Things will be alright, babe.”

   “I hope so.  I really like my job and I worked hard to get it.  I don’t want to just get dropped and leave Lance so pay rent by himself until I find another job.  Money’s tight, y’know?”

   “Do you wanna talk for a little?”  Shiro knew that maybe the setting wasn’t quite right for Keith to talk about his worries at work, but offering wouldn’t hurt anything.

   “I don’t know…”  Keith laid down next to a still restrained Shiro and put his hand on his chest, snuggling up as close to him as he could.  “I feel like I just get in my head too much.”

   “Are they working you too hard?”

   Keith rubbed a drop of wax into Shiro’s chest.  “No, which is another thing I’m worried about. If a bunch of people get laid off, my workload might increase, and if I can’t keep up, I’ll get laid off, too.”

   “I’m sure everything will work out.”

   “Yeah.  I feel like I need a break, but I don’t want to get backed up.”

   “We could go away for a long weekend?  Maybe go camping or to a resort? Get your mind off of things.”

   “That would be nice.”  Keith smiled to himself as he continued to massage the drops of wax into Shiro’s skin, watching them slowly melt away.  A little bit of a getaway with Shiro would be heavenly. Just the two of them enjoying each other’s company. Shiro was so full of good ideas.

   “Keith, I don’t mean to ruin the moment but…”  Shiro fidgeted in place as Keith looked back up at him.  “I’m a little cold and my dick is still-”

   “Oh my gosh!  I’m so sorry!”  Keith pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked at Shiro.  “I forgot! I just-”

   “Baby, it’s okay.”  Shiro smiled at worried Keith, trying to comfort him.  “Can we keep going?”

   Keith smiled and nodded, standing up to look back at the equipment Shiro had gotten out to start.  “Is there anything I missed that you still want to do?”

   “Clamps again?”

   Keith picked up the nipple clamps and swung them.  “Check!”

   “And I think there are some leashes in there somewhere…”  Shiro’s voice trailed off as his eyes turned the other way, only glancing back when he heard Keith rummaging through the bag.

   “Like this one?”  Keith pulled out one that was a silver chain with a leather handle.  “And you have one that’s rose gold?”

   “Yeah, I, uh…”  Shiro felt his cheeks get warm.  “I thought it was pretty.”

   “It doesn’t seem your style.”  Keith chuckled as he climbed back on top of Shiro.  He settled down on Shiro’s abs and latched the leash to the ring on Shiro’s collar.  He smiled at Shiro as he gave the leash an experimental tug. Shiro gasped as his neck was drawn upward, his eyes closing as he got another step closer to being completely taken over.  Keith smiled. The leash was all he needed.

   As Keith leaned back to start grinding on Shiro again and edging him farther, a sudden rush of heat shot through his body, making him cry out and stiffen.

   “Are you okay?”  Shiro asked, genuinely worried about Keith’s sudden outburst.

   “Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Keith breathed, trying to get settled again.  “I’m just… having a good time, I guess.”

   “That’s good.”

   Keith gave Shiro one more reassuring smile and began to grind down on Shiro’s cock with his ass again, building it to its full hardness.  Shiro groaned as Keith drove his ass harder and harder onto his cock, trying not to be too loud.

   “Speak.”  Keith pulled on Shiro’s leash so Shiro was forced to look at him.  “Tell me that you like it.”

   “Keith, I-”

   Keith yanked the leash and nearly moaned.  “What did I - ugn - tell you to call me?”

   “I’m sorry, sir.  It’s good, sir.” Shiro’s mind was all over the place, running from how Keith looked to the sensation of the collar pulling on his neck to Keith grinding down on him.  Fuck, he was seconds away from coming between Keith’s thighs if he kept this up.

   “How does- fuck…”  Keith’s words were breathy.  Each time he stuttered, he pulled the leash taught.  He wouldn’t let Shiro notice his slip-ups. “How does that feel?”

   “So good, sir.”  Shiro was lost somewhere between the look in Keith’s purple eyes and how much his cock was throbbing as Keith ground down on it.  “I just- I really need to-”

   “Shut up, Takashi!”  Keith yanked on the leash and groaned, Shiro immediately going quiet as his neck was pulled upward.  “I know you wanna fucking come! Just- oh! Takashi! Takashi!”

   Keith panted and shook, stopping his movements on Shiro’s cock.  He rose up on his knees, flicking his head back with a swift movement of his head.  His bangs were damp with sweat, and Shiro deeply swallowed as he watched Keith move in the dim light.  The studs and chains on the leash glimmered in the little bit of light, and Shiro could see the beads of sweat on Keith’s temple.  It was like looking at a leather-clad incubus ready to pounce. Shiro had never been more turned on in his life.

   “I’m sorry, Takashi.”  Keith leaned forward and bit his lip.  His face was only inches from Shiro’s, and Shiro was still blown away by how Keith looked.  “I know you’re liking this, and so am I, but I just-”

   Keith bit his lip harder and lowered the hand that was holding the leash onto Shiro’s chest to brace himself.  Shiro’s jaw went slightly slack as he watched Keith fight back moans and whines, doing his best to keep his composure.  With his other hand, Keith ran his fingers over Shiro’s lips.

   “Shhhh,” Keith breathed, mouth hanging open as he leaned closer to Shiro’s face.  “A kiss. Just one. One kiss.”

   Shiro nodded and Keith sloppily pressed his lips and Shiro’s and moaned.  He sucked on Shiro’s lips, desperate for that contact. He wanted it - needed it.  Shiro tried to kiss back, but Keith’s movements were too sporadic. He’d kiss and suck and pant then suck again, changing his mind lift and right.  Keith kissed down Shiro’s jaw, though it was more just him running his lips over Shiro’s skin while trying to leave a few petty marks here and there.  He rested his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck, catching his breath for just a moment.

   “I’m sorry,” Keith repeated.  “It’s just, I… I just…”

   “Kei- Sir?”  Shiro whispered.  With that word, Keith shot back to a sitting position, biting back a moan again.  He ran his hand through his hair to get the sweat from his face. All Shiro could do was watch Keith as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

   “I… I have…”  Keith swayed on his knees, ending up leaning closer to Shiro’s face as his voice lowered.  “I knew this would… my hands and… I just…” Keith moaned through pursed lips. “In the bathroom I… and now it’s just…  I need to, Takashi. I need you. I need to get fucked.”

   Shiro nodded with a gaping mouth as Keith smiled.

   “And you…”  Keith’s smile was too loopy to be menacing.  “I guess you wanna watch?”

   Shiro nodded, unsure of what Keith could be talking about.  Keith released the leash and swung his leg around so both were on one side of Shiro.  He turned himself around and put a leg on either side of Shiro, sticking his ass out so Shiro would see.  With slow, careful movements, Keith lifted his skirt out of the way and looped a thumb around the waistband of his panties.  He pulled them downso they were pulled tight about halfway down his leg, holding onto Shiro’s thigh when he needed support. He almost laughed as he thought about the look that must be on Shiro’s face right now - his boyfriend’s bare ass inches from his beautiful face, just waiting to be pounded.

   Shiro’s mind had flatlined as soon as Keith had turned around.  That little glimpse he had gotten when Keith was on the phone didn’t do the whole picture justice.  And there was Keith tight little ass right in front of him. How badly Shiro wanted to reach out and just squeeze, leaving fingerprints in Keith skin.  But Keith had other things in mind. He stuck his ass out further and spread his cheeks apart. Shiro gulped.

   “I knew that I’d…”  Keith breathed heavily as his fingers crawled towards his anus.  “My hands would… I just wouldn’t have time so I… I just did it in the bathroom.”

   With his thumb and forefinger, Keith turned the jeweled end of the butt plug he had had in since the beginning of the evening.  He winced as he twisted it, his nails digging into Shiro’s flesh. Keith began to slowly move the plug a fraction of an inch in and out of himself, his hole stretching just a little when the large end of the plug would dare to show.  Keith’s cock dribbled precum onto Shiro’s abdomen as he worked himself fully open again. He could feel his cheeks catch fire and his stomach turn in pleasure.

   Shiro was pretty much dead staring at Keith’s nimble fingers playing with himself.  He twisted and turned and teased the plug in, out, and around, never stopping their little movements.  Shiro drooled over himself as he kept his eyes glued to Keith’s red anus and plump ass. Nothing was better than getting to sit back and watched, but he wanted - needed - to grab the flesh of Keith’s ass and stick mouth to that hole and tongue-fuck it for all it’s worth.  These damn restraints, always holding him back.

   Keith moaned when he finally slid the plug out of himself.  He let the plug fall onto the bed, and he breathed deeply to center himself.  Shiro’s eyes glazed over as he stared into Keith’s gaping anus, oh so ready for a good, hard fucking.

   “Like it?”  Keith chuckled as he stuck a few fingers into himself.  “Let me get the lube and we’ll be all set.”

   Shiro nodded as he watched Keith reach across to the nightstand and retrieve a small bottle of the lube they usually used, as well as a condom.

   “You wanna…”  Shiro’s dry mouth made it hard to speak, “use it?”

   Keith nodded as he put a dollop of lube into the tips of his fingers.  “Yeah. I’m not in the mood for… that.”

   Shiro nodded before turning his attention back to Keith’s lovely fingers pressing into himself.

   “Takashi…” he moaned as he slid his fingers in and out.  Shiro could feel his cock springing up with excitement each time Keith moved or made any sort of sound.  His precum was cold on his belly, but that was the least of his concerns.

   Keith bit his lip and focused on moving slowly and rhythmically.  Yes, he so desperately wanted Shiro to fold him in half and fuck him senseless, but he was in charge for tonight.  He chose the dynamics, the tempo, the climax. His two fingers fucked himself so easily, so he added a third and began to rut against his own hand.  Ass met hand halfway with a little squish of lube. Keith used his other hand to cover his mouth, not wanting to let Shiro get too much of what he wanted.  And damn did putting on a little show for Shiro turn Keith the whole way on. His cock bounced and dribbled precum more each time he thought about Shiro watching him, later lying beneath him and fucking him with that heavenly cock.  Keith shoved his fingers up inside of himself and rubbed his wall one more time before removing them and wiping the lube off on the inside of his bare thigh.

   “You ready?”  Keith panted, turning over his shoulder to look at Shiro on the bed.

   Shiro nodded and Keith smiled.

   Keith slowly eased himself over to one side of Shiro and straddled him yet again, this time facing his lover.  Shiro swallowed hard as Keith began to unlace the corset he had on the entire time. It slowly loosened, exposing Keith’s flawless skin, his nipples standing hard and red.  It fell away from ribs as Keith pulled the long lace out, extending his arms far over his head. Once the lace had been freed, Keith grabbed the corset and tossed it aside. He grabbed Shiro’s leash with one hand and started working at the button and zipper of his skirt with the other.  He had to get this stuff off so he could get fucked.

_ C’mon c’mon c’mon… _ Keith thought as he fumbled with the zipper.  Once it was undone, he tried slipping the skirt off, but with his legs spread, the skirt wasn’t going anywhere.

   With a frustrated whine, Keith pulled up his panties and started to push himself to a standing position.  He bent one leg and began to stand but quickly fell forward as he lost his balance on the bed. He caught himself with his arm on the wall, but he was too focused on his mission of getting shitfaced from Shiro’s dick to think to take his shoes off.  Keith teetered back to standing upright and shimmied out of his skirt. He kicked it off of his foot and whipped his hair out of his face before wrapping the leash around one of his hands and glaring down at Shiro.

   “Listen,” he barked.  “I’m gonna do what I want and you’re gonna like it.  Understand?”

   Shiro nodded nervously, knowing now he was completely in the hands of the scandalously clad man standing over him, and he loved it.

   “What did I tell you?!”  Keith yanked on the leash and leaned down towards Shiro as he whimpered.  “You are to address me what you respond.”

   “Yes, sir,” Shiro breathed, eyes fixed on Keith’s.

   “Good.”  Keith fell back down to straddle Shiro yet again.  He still gripped the leash firmly as he tore open the condom he had gotten earlier.  Keith pulled his gloves off with his teeth and stroked Shiro’s cock to stand fully erect.  Shiro wiggled in place, desperate for more contact with Keith’s hand.

   Keith roughly rolled the condom over Shiro’s cock, licking his lips at the way that Shiro’s cock bobbed and moved.  He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and squeezed some onto his hand before smearing it over Shiro’s cock. Keith smiled when Shiro moaned.  He was still in control, and he was ready to get fucked.

   Once Shiro’s cock was coated with a healthy amount of lube, Keith wiped the excess on Shiro’s abs and scooched himself back so his ass was hovering over Shiro’s cock.

   “Holy shit, Takashi,” Keith moaned when he began to ease himself onto Shiro’s cock, pushing his panties aside.  Shiro drew in a sharp breath, using every once of his being to not come right then and there.

   “Yes!  Yes!” Keith yelled as he sunk completely onto Shiro’s cock.  Oh, the sensation of finally being filled to the brim made Keith’s eyes flutter shut in bliss.  He rolled his hips lazily, basking in the relief of getting Shiro deep inside of him and that much closer to getting fucked senseless.

   “Listen,” Keith breathed as he wrapped the leash around his hand one more time.  “I’m gonna- I’m- oh, Takashi!”

   Keith began a slow bounce on Shiro’s cock, easing himself up and down.  Below him, Shiro was doing everything in his power not to either come or cry.  He was coming to the edge of his self-control rope, and eventually, something would have to snap.

   “Keith-”

   “That’s not what I told you to call me!”  Keith cried, slamming down harder on Shiro’s cock, pulling the leash a little tighter.

   “Sir…”

  “Yes!”  Keith groaned.  “Oh, yes! This is- ah!”

   “Sir, I can’t-”

   Keith was too far gone to even have what Shiro was saying register in any way.  He just kept bouncing and moaning and yelling Shiro’s name. Shiro watched Keith fully, but his body began to tremble as he did his best to not orgasm.  Keith had made it clear that he was to do exactly what he commanded, and Keith had not yet given permission for Shiro to come.

   Shiro tried to calm himself by closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, but the sensation of Keith continuing to fuck himself and tug on the leash connected to the collar Shiro was wearing was too great.  Shiro pulled against the restraints, attempting to ground himself in some way.

_ C’mon, Takashi… Just a little longer.  Hold on, hold- _

   “Oh, yes!  Takashi!” Keith finally looked down at Shiro with a radiant smile, but it slipped away when Keith saw that Shiro had gone limp under him.  Keith paused over Shiro hips and pulled on the leash. “Takashi?”

   “... yes… sir?”  Shiro breathed, eyes still closed.

   “What’s wrong with you?  Why are you-” Keith suddenly knew exactly what had happened.  He rose to his knees and let Shiro’s soft cock slide out of him, condom full of cum.  “Seriously? Seriously!?”

   “Keith- Sir, I-”

   “This is about me!  Me!” Keith pulled on the leash again and got nose to nose with Shiro.  “I told you not to come until I said so, and look what you did! What am I supposed to do now!?”

   Shiro watched as hopped off the bed, wobbling when his feet both reached the ground.

   “You are fucking useless, Takashi!”  Keith yelled as he began to unlock the cuffs around Shiro’s wrists and ankles.  “You going to do exactly what I tell you to do, okay? No more, no less.”

   Gone was Keith’s soft, sultry tone; it had transformed into something of deep anger and hunger for power.  Shiro gulped and nodded as Keith unlatched the last cuff.

   “Take that condom off.”

   Shiro quickly slid the condom off and placed it in Keith’s outstretched hand.  Keith threw it into the trashcan, wiping what was on his hand onto Shiro’s leg.

   “Turn onto your stomach and don’t fucking move,” Keith demanded.  “Now!”

   Shiro turned over as fast as he could and Keith immediately grabbed his wrist and locked it back into place.  Keith moved around the bed and got the rest of Shiro’s limbs strapped into place.

   “I have to do everything myself…”  Keith muttered. “Can’t listen to a single word I say…”

   Once Shiro was secured, Keith was about to reach for his riding crop and a paddle when the butt plug he had removed earlier caught his eye.  He grabbed it from the bed and retrieved the skirt from the floor.

   “Don’t move,” Keith commanded as he walked into the bathroom.  Keith slipped the skirt back on, trying to get his cock back inside the panties.  He gave up on this quickly accepting the fact that there was no way it was going to stay covered through Shiro’s punishment.  If Shiro looked, he’d get more spanks. Keith also rinsed the plug off with a little bit was warm water and went back into the bedroom.  He went straight for the lube, slicking up the plug and popping it back into himself with a slight shudder. It made walking a little more awkward, but maybe this would hold him off until Shiro’s could get up again and he could go back to town on that dick.

   “You’re getting punished, Takashi,” Keith said as he familiarized himself with his riding crop yet again.  “No complaints.”

   Shiro nodded.

   Keith looped his finger around the ring the leash was still attached to and pulled Shiro’s face closer to his.  “I need a ‘yes, sir.’”

   “Y-yes, sir,” Shiro squeaked.

   Keith released the ring and went back behind Shiro.  He let the riding crop come down hard on Shiro’s ass, forcing another little squeak out of Shiro’s mouth.

   “That’s for coming when I told you you couldn’t.”  Another strike came down harder than the first, making Shiro’s jolt.

   “You’re bad, Takashi,” Keith continued.  “Bad at listening,” smack, “bad at following orders,” smack, “and bad at giving me what I want!”

   Keith struck Shiro with almost off of his strength, making Shiro yelp and moan.

   “Would you just shut up!?”  Keith yelled. “You keep making noise and it’s driving me insane!”

   Keith grabbed the hair at the top of Shiro’s head and pulled it until Shiro’s face was facing his.  “Do you understand me? Not another word. Not another sound. I don’t care how much you fucking love this, don’t make a single fucking noise.”

   Shiro nodded anxiously, and Keith tossed his head aside.  He struck Shiro again with the riding crop and Shiro bit his lip to keep silent.

   “You’re pathetic,” Keith commented as he switched to a paddle with a large, soft leather head.  He turned it in his hand once before letting down onto Shiro’s ass. “I can’t believe you like this stuff, you slut.”

   Shiro’s body trembled each time Keith struck him, and he was nearly gnawing through his lip to keep quiet.  The wonderful pain of being hit was one thing, but combine it with Keith’s words and his already sensitive cock rubbing against the sheets, Shiro was in another world.

   “Why am I even doing this?”  Keith said, throwing the paddle down.  “You like it! You  _ like _ it!  I need to punish you!  Make you suffer!”

   Keith went back to the wax which was still nice and warm.  He quickly dipped his finger in it and deemed it not too hot, so he let a small stream fall over Shiro’ red ass.  Shiro whimpered, unable to control himself.

   “Shut it!”  Keith yelled.  “No sound!”

   Keith kept the wax coming, sometimes in small splatters, sometimes in ling streamed, but he always aimed for where Shiro’s skin was the tenderest.  Shiro’s body shook, and his mind was thick with lust and stimulation. His cock was getting hard again (finally), and he knew another orgasm would be coming soon.  Oh, this was too good.

   He whimpered again.

   “Shut up!”  Keith forcefully placed the wax back on the heater.  “Shut up shut up shut up!”

   Keith stamped his feet and went back to Shiro’s collection of toys.  “How many times do I have to tell you that!? If you’re not going to be quiet on your own, I’ll make you be quiet!  Where are your gags?”

   Before Shiro could turn his head to see what Keith would choose, a bar was shoved into his mouth.  Keith secured the strap behind Shiro’s head and squatted down to look Shiro in the eyes.

   “I’m not going to say it again: shut the fuck up, Takashi, or you’re going to regret every opening that fucking mouth of your in the first place.”

   Keith went back behind Shiro was took the paddle up into his hand, wasting no time in giving Shiro a hard spank.

   “You’d better not be enjoying this!”

   Another hard spank made Shiro moan.

   “You’d better not!”  Keith yelled, bringing the paddle down hard again.  “You can’t- you- you-”

   The next strike Shiro felt wasn’t nearly as firm as the previous.   _ Maybe he’s getting ready for something else. _

   Keith tried to bring himself to give Shiro one more spank, but the gumption just wasn’t there.  He held the paddle tightly in his shaking hand, staring at the redness on Shiro’s ass and thighs.  Oh, what had he done? Tears began to well up in his eyes, and the paddle fell to the ground. Keith’s hands covered his mouth.  His ass ached and his cock ached and his feet hurt and his throat was sore and he couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around the pain he had inflicted onto his love.  What had come over him.

   “T-Takashi?”  Keith’s voice wobbled and he wobbled over to where Shiro was.  He did his best to quickly unstrap the gag from the bag of Shiro’s head before kneeling down next to the bed to look at Shiro’s face.  “Takashi?”

   “Keith?”  Shiro turned to see tears streaming down Keith’s cheeks and snot running from his nose.  “What’s wrong?”

   “I d-don’t want to- to do this anymore…” Keith whimpered.

   “That’s alright, sweetheart,” Shiro soothed.  “Would you unplug the wax heater and unstrap me?”

   Keith nodded and pulled the plug.  He then went around the bed and unfastened Shiro’s limbs, but this was difficult to achieve as his hands shook more and more.  Once Shiro was free, he turned onto his side, and Keith took that as his cue to climb into bed next to him.

   “It’s alright…”  Shiro put a kiss on top of Keith’s head.  “I’ve got you.”

   Keith let his tears freely fall into Shiro’s just for a few minutes, his heart rate finally leveling out.

   “Did something happen?”  Shiro whispered after Keith’s tears stopped falling.

   “I don’t know…” Keith whispered.  “I was really into it, and then, all of a sudden, it felt like I was snapped out of a trace and I had full awareness of what I was doing.”

   “Yeah?”

   “Yeah…  It was really weird and I got scared because you were in pain because of me.”

   “Oh, it didn’t hurt that much,” Shiro chuckled.

   “It looked like it hurt.”

   “Well, it did hurt, but in a very good way.”

   Keith and Shiro laid like that together for a little while, whispering little somethings to each other, Shiro twirling locks of Keith’s hair between his fingers.  It was quiet.

   “Takashi?”  Keith whispered, stirring in place.

   “Hm?”

   “I wanna keep going.”

   “Yeah?”

   “But just regular sex, alright?”

   “Okay.”

   Keith met Shiro halfway with a kiss, their lips happy to finally get to be connected again.  It heated, simple, sweet kisses soon turning to wet, open-mouthed one. Hands roamed all over bodies, excited to keep the evening alive.

   “Wait, Takashi.”  Keith reluctantly broke their lips apart.  “I want to take my outfit off.”

   “Good idea,” Shiro said back.  “I’ll take my stuff off, too.”

   Keith sat on the edge of the bed, kicked off his shoes, then went to work removing his skirt, stockings, and panties.  Shiro watched Keith as he pulled off his cuffs and unlatched the collar and leash. He finished far before Keith, so Shiro snaked his hands around Keith’s waist and began to leave kisses up and down Keith’s neck.

   “What are you doing?”  Keith giggled, running a hand through Shiro’s hair.

   “Loving you,” Shiro replied  “Giving you what you deserve for doing such a good job.”

   “Oh, sweetie.”  Keith pressed his lips to Shiro’s, and they were right back to wet kissing and touching each other.  Keith turned towards Shiro, swinging his leg up and leaning in. They both scooted back to the center of the bed, but as Shiro leaned in to take control, Keith pushed him back.

   “I’m still in charge,” Keith said, letting Shiro ease down onto the bed.  “Now, put a condom on and let’s get going.”

   Shiro eagerly reached for the condoms that were on the nightstand as Keith began to work out the plug out of his ass.

   “Can you- oh- hurry?”  Keith said with a wince as the butt plug finally popped out.

   Shiro worked quickly to roll the condom on and get himself lubed up.  His cock was still sensitive, but not so much that it pained him. The sight of Keith getting all hot and bothered was enough to force him to ignore the sensitivity and keep his mind on getting Keith off.

   Shiro laid back on the bed and smiled.  “All ready for you,  _ sir. _ ”

   Keith rolled his eyes as he positioned himself over Shiro’s hips.  With one hand, he loosely fingered himself and with the other, he found Shiro’s cock and lined it up with his hole.  Keith eased down, breathing deep, slow breaths.

   “Yes…” he breathed, finally reaching the base of Shiro’s cock and rolling his hips.  “Takashi…”

   Shiro’s hands were gripping Keith’s hips, his mind swirling around in a sea of pleasure as he finally got to feel Keith again.

   “Seriously?  You’re this turned on already?”  Keith teased as he rolled his hips again.  “We haven’t even started.”

   “Yeah, but…”  Shiro did his best to keep himself grounded.  “I just… Wow, I love you.”

   “You’re so cheesy.”

   Keith’s pace began slow, both he and Shiro only letting breathy moans escape their lips.  But Keith quickly started bouncing faster, harder, hands clutching Shiro’s waist. His cock bobbed up and down with each bounce, little beads of precum dribbling out and down his shaft.

   “Takashi…”

   “K-Keith.”

   Shiro rolled his hips from under Keith, doing his best to keep time.  His hands stayed firmly on Keith’s hips, desperate to hold Keith for the first time that evening.  And oh how his cock ached. Keith always knew exactly when to squeezed around him to get them both going, and now was no exception.

   “Oh, Takashi!”  Keith moaned, throwing his head back.  One hand went from Shiro’s waist to his cock, lazily pumping it up and down.  The other eventually went to his chest, groping his pectoral and teasing his nipple.

_ Wow… _  Shiro’s view was the best part, but how he yearned for it to be his hand on Keith’s cock and his lips on his nipple.  Shiro moved one of his hands across Keith’s hip and closer to his crotch in hopes of relieving Keith’s hand of the labor of stroking himself.

   “No touching, Takashi,” Keith said, not even looking at Shiro.

   Shiro’s hand paused before going back to its place on Keith’s hip.  Help was not wanted, he assumed, and he did his best to just focus on getting himself off from inside of Keith.

   The pace shifted from easy and steady and fast to hard and sporadic as Keith and Shiro’s both grew closer to climax.

   “Takashi… I love you, babe.”

   Keith’s damp hair dangling down in front of his flushed face, a big smile spread across his face, made Shiro’s heart race and his mouth go dry.

   “I love you, baby.”

   Keith yelped as he came down hard on Shiro’s cock.  He whimpered and slowed his pace, focusing more on using his hand to get him to climax.  Beads of sweat dripping down his temple and he breathed heavily.

   Shiro’s body was glossy with sweat, and his mind was getting hazy.  He pressed his hips into Keith whenever he would come down, forcing little grunts from his mouth.  His cock yelled for release, and before he knew it, Keith was crying out, spilling cum all over his abs.

   “Takashi!”

   Shiro released his load inside of the condom as Keith ground down in his hips.  They both paused, breathing heavily, the air thick with the haze of lustful sex.

   “Takashi?”

   Shiro looked up to Keith and a little smile spread across his face.

   “C’mere, baby.”

   Keith slid off of Shiro’s cock and leaned forward, nestling into Shiro’s damp chest.  With one of his free hands, Shiro removed his condom and wrapped it in a tissue from the nightstand.  He put his hands around Keith and relaxed.

   A few minutes passed, both men stuck together in embrace.  Finally, their hearts returned to a normal speed, and their lungs no longer burned from breathing.

   “Takashi,” Keith whispered, “I’m getting cold.”

   “Do you wanna take a warm shower?”

   “No.”  Keith reluctantly pushed himself to a sitting position.  “But I a going to wipe off.”

   Shiro nodded and watched Keith teeter to the bathroom.  He yawned as Keith turned the warm water from the tap on, dampening a washcloth and beginning to wipe off the cum and lube on his legs.  After a minute, Keith returned to the bed.

   “Are you gonna get in?”  Shiro asked, half awake.

   “Can we sleep in the guest bedroom?”

   “Sure.”  Shiro lazily turned himself over and sat up on the edge of the bed.  “Why where?”

   “Because the sheets are clean.”

   Shiro nodded and stood, both of them leaning on each other for support as they made their way down the hallway.  The guestroom bed was smaller than Shiro’s, but they didn’t mind cuddling up close to each other.

   Each man got in on their respective sides, immediately finding the other in the middle of the bed and letting their nude bodies mingle together.  Shiro was the first to speak.

   “You did a great job.”

   Keith chuckled.  “Thank you?”

   “You really got into the role.  I’m proud of you.”

   “Well, thank you for being patient,” Keith said back.

   “I know it can be weird your first time.”

   “It was.”

   “But you were very brave and did an amazing job taking control.”

   “It was good that I knew you were always listening.”

   There was a pause, the sound of cars driving past and people talk in the street filling the room.

   “Keith?”

   “Hm.”

   “Do you think you’ll want to do this again?”

   Keith thought for a second.  “Maybe.”

   “Really!?”

   “But not for a while.”

   Shiro squeezed Keith tighter.  “I knew you'd like it!”

   “I still think it’s weird.”

   “I can show you some of the other stuff have!  How do you feel about nurse costumes?”

   Keith rolled his eyes.  “You’re lucky I love you, Takashi.”

   “I love you, too, Keith.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If the ending seemed rushed, that's because it was! Wow!
> 
> And it wouldn't be an okay_klepto fic without some crying, right???
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
